Memories Of Love
by A Paper Rose
Summary: A simple question causes Blaine to think back on his life with Kurt. Warning: Slash and fluffy love explosions, lots of fluffy love explosions. You have been warned. Spoilers for 'Original Song'. M/M! Blaine/Kurt Klaine Established Relationship!


**Title: Memories Of Love.**  
**Pairings: Blaine Anderson/Kurt Hummel (Klaine) - Established Relationship. Post-Original Song.**  
**Warnings: Slash - M/M (boy/boy). Fluff explosions. Don't like, don't read.  
Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plotline.**

**Enjoy!**

"Do you love me?"

Blaine looked up at his husband, sat gracefully on their sofa as he sorted through colour swatches for another client's wedding, the light bouncing off his hair and illuminating his eyes to a unique blue-green hybrid that Blaine had never been able to find anywhere else.

He put down his note-book, already half-filled with notes for his next novel, and stared at Kurt's face, taking in his innocent, open expression, the smile crinkling around his eyes as he stared right back.

Blaine sat back in his chair, and recollected his life so far with Kurt Hummel...

Meeting Kurt on that staircase, seeing a terrible spy, but singing and dancing at him anyway, making a friend that at the time he had no idea would be so important.

Hearing about the boy's troubles at school, and giving him the only advice he knew, unaware that while the advice might do more harm than good, it would bring him closer to Kurt in a way he never would have imagined.

Kurt sticking by him despite every stupid thing he did, feeling safe and secure knowing that he had Kurt's friendship and at the sake of Kurt's individuality they were both out of harm's way and reasonably happy at Dalton.

Listening to _Blackbird_ all those years ago, in the choir room, watching as tears rolled down Kurt's face for the deceased bird who had become his responsibility and friend; his eyes being opened to the fact that Kurt had been there all along, right in front of his nose, perfect and lovely and his for the taking if he was brave enough.

Regionals, feeling pre-show jitters that had made him comment on Kurt's flushed and adorable face, show-time wonder as Kurt performed like he had been born to be on the stage and post-show disappointment-tinged euphoria, because not even losing Regionals to New Directions could make him feel any less ecstatic about being with Kurt.

Moving to McKinley and joining New Directions just to be near Kurt, watching as both their personalities were allowed to blossom, and thinking that every slushie and locker-shove (not that there were that many thanks to Karofsky's apologies and subsequent defence) was completely worth it if Kurt remained by him.

Nationals, kissing Kurt on stage in front of everybody, and not caring one jot about anyone else at that moment, because in that instant there was only the two of them, enraptured and intertwined like it was the last moment on Earth.

Prom, turning up in a tuxedo with Kurt on his arm, identical dazzling smiles and eyes only for each other, turning on the dance floor as one, the music drowning out any and all slurs, and taking their rightful place on the stage as Prom King and King while their friends cheered and Kurt blushed and he laughed because everything felt so right.

Telling Kurt he loved him not thirty minutes later, and hearing that shy, angelic reply and knowing that was all he needed to keep him alive and happy for the rest of his life.

Going to separate colleges, just over fifty miles away from one another, but grinning as the monotonous drive melted away with the knowledge that Kurt would be there waiting for him at the end of it with soft smiles and passionate kisses and it'd be like they'd never been apart.

Sprawling over the sofa, eating Chinese and watching Disney films, feeling so relaxed and fulfilled that the "Will you marry me?" just fell straight out of his mouth, and believing himself to be the luckiest guy in the Universe when Kurt threw his box of sesame chicken into the air and jumped on him, smothering him with kisses and crying "Yes!" into his ear – noodles on the wall and soy sauce on the carpet and none of it mattering because Kurt just promised to be eternally his.

Their wedding day, perfect to the last detail, every one of their friends and family watching as they pledged themselves to one another, the sensation of being married and the realisation that he is going to get to keep Kurt forever not unlike flying, twirling to their first dance as a married couple and becoming conscious of the fact that _this is it_,_ he's yours,_ and that in a few hours they'll be jetting off to Paris and their suite at the hotel will be for _Mr. and Mr. Anderson._

Buying their first house together in a quaint, friendly neighbourhood, living out of boxes until everything was sorted, smiling like idiots and making love in every room of the house just because they could.

Every memory (be it happy, sad or strange) that swirled around his mind was something that Blaine treasured deeply.

He slowly zoned back to the present, and to Kurt's slightly worried face. He hadn't answered, and he knew Kurt was getting anxious. He smiled up at the man hovering near him, eyes so full of love and heart nearly bursting with every sentiment he could ever say.

"Blaine?"

But for all his eloquence and poise Blaine could only think of the simplest thing. "Yes, Kurt, I love you. Always have, always will." He got up from the armchair, and pressed his lips to Kurt's, the memory flourishing and everlastingly cementing itself in Blaine's head.

**So, what do you think? Reviews are welcome! Flames are not.**


End file.
